Justin gets Grounded Lost Episode (BriAN)
You heard of Justin gets Grounded, right? Well there was a lost episode. This is what happened: I was on GoAnimate watching my Justin gets Grounded episodes. Then I got a message from a user. His name is BriAN and the message said "Watch this Video" and showed the link. BriAN has only 1 video and it was called "Justin gets Grounded: BriAN" but there is something wrong The May Know BriAN Is Dead It has 0 views and there is no date when it was created. I wanted to be the first one to watch the video. When I started watching it, it showed the old Justin gets Grounded Intro (March 18, 2013 - July 15, 2013) instead of the new one (August 2, 2013 - present). Then the intro somehow went reverse. Then after the intro ended, static appeared for 5 minutes and then it cut to black. Then a text showed up which said "BriAN", it all started with Justin in his room playing Minecraft. However, Justin had an expression that he saw a ghost. Then somehow, the blanket of Justin's Bed got off and I started hearing footsteps and a shadow of Brian (Justin's Bully) seen. The footsteps sounded real human footsteps. Then Justin's Dad (Jonathan Robinson) came to Justin's room and quickly warned him about Brian wanting to kill him and They ran out of Justin's Room. Then it cut to a Chainsaw bursting through Justin's Door to his room. Then it cut to outside of Justin's House with Brian chasing Justin and his Dad. But however, Brian wanted Justin. So Brian threw a chainsaw at Justin but missed and instead stabbed Jonathan in the head and Justin's Dad let out a very loud scream. But it was not cartoon. It was realistic. Then Justin's Mom (Elizabeth) saw His Husband's dead body and ran but then exploded for some reason. Then Justin ran to his school and went in the Principal's Office to call the police. But before he was going to do it, the Principal with Mrs. Susan, Alexis (Justin's sister), Max (Justin's brother), and his Friend, Tyler appeared. The Principal told Justin to get out. Then a giant, Black Hand grabbed Justin and dragged him in the darkness. Justin closed his eyes. He tried to open them. Then he woke up and said "It was all just a dream!", but he was wrong. He saw dead bodies of both humans (including Justin's family, friends, teachers, and principal) and dead animals which included finches, mice, cows, and horses. Suddenly, Justin screamed and then his eyes turned red. Then Brian appeared behind them, pointed a pistol at Justin, and the video started to glitch and a gun sound effect was heard and it sounded realistic. Instead of end credits, I saw a binary code and it said "He was first, you are next!" I told my Roblox Friend, MuleDeerBuck about it and told me it was just my nightmare. Then I logged back to GoAnimate and realized the user and video were gone (before that happened, I saw that the user, BriAN joined in Februrary 11, 2011.) then I searched up on Google about the user and saw a news site that a local 14-year old teen has disappeared and happened the same date that I joined on GoAnimate. Category:Lost Episodes